


A Wicked Night

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Adrian and Hermione share a wicked night together.





	A Wicked Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I love Photographer!Adrian *happy sigh* I’m a bit nervous about this one since I’ve not been able to write smut for a bit, but I think it turned out somewhat okay. I hope. It’s a bit naughty.  


* * *

“Take off your clothes.”  
  
  
A shiver went through her at the husky tone in his voice, nipples hardening instantly and her panties growing damp. Hermione licked her lips, her eyes on his as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt. His gaze left hers to watch her hand, green eyes gleaming, darkening ever so slightly when her blouse was unbuttoned.  
  
  
“I want to see your breasts, Kitten,” he purred as he raised the camera to his face. Click.  
  
  
Hermione had a moment of hesitation. She was in her seventh month of pregnancy, her stomach round, stretch marks from her previous two pregnancies stretched over her pale skin, and she couldn’t even see her feet. How can he find her sexy when she’s so huge and plain and disgusting?  
  
  
“Stop it, Hermione,” Adrian scolded, his voice sharp but affectionate. Her insecurities regarding her looks had always been a factor in their relationship, his beautiful wife believing that he found her sexy but doubting her own beauty. He had ten years experience in easing her anxiety, truly finding her the most beautiful woman in the world because she was his, his love for her causing everyone else to pale in comparison to the pretty brunette looking at him with vulnerability in her lovely brown eyes. “Let the shirt slide off your shoulders, Kitten.”  
  
  
Hermione dragged her bottom lip into her mouth, knowing she was silly for feeling this way. She was thirty-two years old, had been married nearly a decade, had two children and another on the way, and a handsome husband that made her feel gorgeous and sexy even in the mornings when she looked like Hell and after the delivery of their children when she knew she had looked awful. It was Adrian’s fault, really. He was just so good-looking it was ridiculous, always getting appreciative glances from the women they met and even some of the men. He was bloody gorgeous, his lack of conceit regarding his looks making him all the more attractive. Even with the ears that stuck out just a little, the nose that had been broken during a flying accident when he was ten, and the lines that were beginning to form around his lips and eyes, he was one of the best looking men she’d ever seen. And she was just plain old Hermione Granger. Brown hair and brown eyes, a body that was a bit too round even when she wasn’t pregnant, average and unremarkable, she sometimes wondered what on Earth he saw in her that made him think she was sexy and beautiful.  
  
  
“Hermione, love,” Adrian gracefully moved off the bed and walked to her, his fingers moving beneath her chin and raising her head so she was looking at him. Most of the time, she was confident and secure in her looks, but when she was pregnant she tended to slip back to the insecure witch he’d first fallen in love with who had always thought herself too average for him. Looks had never been particularly important to him, something she said was easy for him to say when he was so good-looking, but he had always thought Hermione had a natural beauty that transcended the flashy looks of most other witches.  
  
  
And she was so bloody amazing, smart and confident in every other area of her life, brave and courageous, loyal and honest, her attitude gave her a vibrancy that made her even more attractive in his opinion. She wasn’t glamorous and a lot of people overlooked her beauty, but he could see it so why couldn’t she? He told her in words, showed her in actions, but still she had nagging doubts of insecurity when it came to her physical image that he didn’t have any idea how to ease and that he doubted her ever would. It was just part of the woman he loved so he learned to accept her anxieties and just do his best to let her know that he found her sexy and arousing.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” Hermione sighed, making a face, “I’m just feeling fat and unsexy right now.”  
  
  
“You have the loveliest breasts,” Adrian whispered as he let the camera hang by its strap from his shoulder, his large hand moving to caress her fuller than normal breast. His lips quirked into a smile when her nipple hardened against his palm, her body arching forward slightly as he kneaded the tender flesh. “I love the way you respond to me, Kitten. You’re so beautiful. I know it makes me a bit of a bastard, but I love seeing you carrying our child. Your body round and soft, our baby growing inside your stomach. You make me so hard, Hermione. You’re not fat and you’re so sexy that it takes all my control not to ravish you constantly.”  
  
  
“Ade,” she moaned softly as his hand continued to caress her sensitive breasts, her eyes shining with desire and love, not having any idea how he could find her attractive when she resembled a whale but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She blushed when she realized that he honestly found her arousing when she was pregnant and had a look of hunger in his green eyes that reminded her of their most explosive couplings.  
  
  
“I love that you can still blush after all the wickedly naughty things we’ve done together the last ten years,” Adrian laughed, the sound husky and full of sex. “Take off your shirt for me, Kitten.”  
  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders, letting the material fall to the ground. Click. His fingers moved through her hair, freeing it from the sloppy pony tail that kept it out of her face when she was cooking, brushing through the curly strands as he moved a few locks over her shoulder to curl around her breast. Click. She gave him a shy look that caused him to groan softly, his fingers tightening around his camera as he took another picture. Click.  
  
  
“You’re so bloody beautiful,” he muttered as he lowered the camera, his gaze liquid fire as the shy expression faded to be replaced by a naughty smile that let him know she was relaxing and ready to play. Amber eyes caught green as he urged, “Remove your skirt, Kitten.”  
  
  
Fingers deftly unfastened the button and lowered the zip of her skirt, the soft sound of material falling to the floor greeting their ears before Click. She was standing before him wearing only her knickers, a scrap of material she couldn’t even see due to her stomach. Hermione rarely wore a bra the last months of pregnancy when it wasn’t necessary because her breasts were always very sensitive as her delivery date neared, her hands moving to caress the breasts that Adrian had just been touching. Click.  
  
  
“Lay on the bed. No, leave your knickers on,” he instructed, his hand moving to squeeze the erection pressing against his denim jeans. A trickle of sweat moved down his bare back as he watched his wife crawl onto the bed before laying back against the pillows. How could she think she wasn’t sexy? Click.  
  
  
“Adrian,” she let her eyes move over his bare chest, trailing a scattering of light brown hair on his firm stomach that disappeared into the unbuttoned jeans. His cock was pressing against his jeans, the swollen head visible when he moved and the material slid down just a bit. She licked her lips, wanting to taste him. Click.  
  
  
“Touch yourself, Kitten,” Adrian’s voice was desperate, hoarse, laden with need for the woman laying before him. She was far enough along that it was a bit painful for her when he penetrated her deeply so they had been satisfying each other orally the last few weeks. But tonight he wanted to bury himself inside her so he planned to make sure she was wet and ready for him. Besides, he found it very exciting to watch his wife masturbate. Click.  
  
  
Hermione looked down at her stomach, not feeling particularly sexy or naughty at the moment. She couldn’t even see the nest of russet curls between her legs so how was she supposed to arouse him with her actions? Adrian made her feel beautiful, and she could see the evidence of his desire for her peeking from his jeans, but she wasn’t sure she could give him a show without feeling like a bit foolish. Looking back at him, she smiled sheepishly as she admitted, “I can’t remove my knickers, Ade.”  
  
  
Adrian gave her a look that caused her to whimper softly, the cloth between her legs growing more wet as he moved closer. Kneeling on the bed, his hand traced the contours of her stomach, resting flat as their eyes met before he moved it lower. His long fingers gripped the elastic around the waist before he pulled roughly, the material ripping easily. She gasped and her body arched from the bed at his actions, her breathing becoming more ragged as she watched him. Bringing the wet panties to his face, he inhaled her sweet scent, licking the crotch lazily, his eyes still on hers. “Delicious,” he moaned before sucking the material into his mouth, his teeth white against the black cotton.  
  
  
“Oh God,” she moaned as she watched him, the bastard knowing exactly what turned her on, his eyes flashing with mischief as he leisurely ran his tongue along the crotch of her panties. Her hand unconsciously moved past her stomach to find her soaking cunt as she watched him. He was so beautiful, the word not often one used to describe men but perfect for the man beside her.  
  
  
“I love how you taste, Kitten. Sweet and bitter and intoxicating,” Adrian murmured as he moved the soaking panties down his chest, tweaking his hard nipples through the material, her eyes blazing a path across his body as she followed his hand, finally reaching his jeans. He pushed the jeans down his hips, releasing his aching cock, firmly wrapping the panties around his erection as he began to stroke himself for her. His jeans were resting past his ass around his bent knees, the firm muscles in his butt clenching as he thrust into his cotton covered hand.  
  
  
Hermione watched him wank with her panties, her fingers moving along her wet lips before delving inside. She had to lean forward slightly to reach around her stomach, but it was worth it when she slid her fingers inside her wet cunt. Click. Her eyes moved from his cock to find him holding his camera with one hand, his lips wet and parted slightly as his breathing matched her own.  
  
  
“Play with your breasts, Hermione,” he begged huskily, snapping another photo of her fingers plunging into her wet sex before he snapped a photo of her hand enclosed around her breast. His cock was throbbing, precum coating the swollen head, saliva and her juices wet around his shaft as he stroked himself with her knickers. He listened to her soft moans, loving the sounds she made, so passionate and provocative, especially enjoying when she lost control and talked dirty, urging him to do all sorts of wonderful things to her.  
  
  
He looked at her face, nearly coming when he saw the pleasure in her eyes, her cheeks flushed and sweat dripping down her forehead, her hair wild and untamed around her pretty face. Click. Click. Click. She came with a low keen of pleasure, the scent of sex and sweat thick in the air, mixing with vanilla from the candles and the jasmine perfume that Hermione always wore. Click. Click. Click. Her hand was soaked with her release, juices dripping to the sheet beneath her, her curls damp from her wetness. Click. Click. Click.  
  
  
Adrian tossed the camera on the pile of clothes by the bed and released his grip on his straining cock before he moved quickly, settling between her legs. He caught her hand, raising into a position so she could watch as he licked her fingers clean. His body moved against the mattress, seeking friction for his erection, but he stayed in control, not wanting to come until he was inside her. Once her hand was free of her sticky release, he dropped it and buried his face in her cunt, his hands moving beneath her to grip her arse as he raised her hips from the bed. His tongue lapped at her flowing juices, moaning as he tasted her, the coarse curls covering her mound brushing against his forehead as he eagerly licked and sucked her pussy.  
  
  
He rubbed her lips and clit with his chin, knowing that she found the sensation of the stubble erotic, one reason he didn’t shave every day, before his tongue again took a swipe from clit to ass. He removed one hand from her behind, thrusting two fingers into her cunt, getting them wet, before he moved them to her ass. He slid one inside her tightest hole, feeling her tense at the intrusion even as she whimpered above him. She relaxed around his finger and he began to thrust into her ass as he went back to feasting on her cunt, licking and nibbling, his tongue going as deep as possible as he lapped at her essence. His face was coated with her juices, her body moving against his hand and tongue, his nose rubbing her clit in a way that caused breathy gasps from above.  
  
  
Adrian removed his fingers from her ass and plunged them into her cunt as he began to suck on her clit, his tongue lashing the sensitive bundle of nerves as his hips began to make deeper motions against the bed. When he could sense her approaching release, he raised up, his hand holding his cock as he thrust into her deeply. She cried out as her orgasm hit her, muscles tightening around his cock, a groan escaping his lips as penetrated her. He began to fuck her, his body thrusting into her as his lips found her breasts, one leg around his waist as the other rested on his shoulder. His tongue moved along her nipples as her hands moved over his back, scratching his tan flesh as she clung to him.  
  
  
He raised his head quickly when he heard a soft moan that sounded more pain than pleasure, seeing the look in her eyes and knowing instantly that she wasn’t enjoying the depth of his thrusts. He thought they still had a few weeks, green eyes flashing with regret as he realized he’d hurt her. Pulling out of her, his hand gripped his erection, feeling the warmth of her juices coating his flesh, “I’m sorry, Kitten.”  
  
  
“’s okay,” she managed to gasp, her body in that state beyond pleasure, sensitive and aroused, every little breath, touch, whisper sending tremors of heat throughout her. She gave him a wicked smile as she sat up and tried to gracefully get to her knees in a seductive pose. It wasn’t very graceful, was in fact a bit clumsy and she had to hold his shoulders to keep her balance, but she did finally make it to her knees. She could feel wetness dripping down her thighs, her body covered in a sheen of sweat and his saliva where he’d licked and sucked her stomach and chest. Hermione kneeled before him, getting into a position that was comfortable, the pillows beneath her arms as she leaned forward to rest her head on them. She wiggled her butt and spread her legs, giving him a look over her shoulders as she arched a brow, “Well?”  
  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked softly, not wanting to cause her pain when he only wanted her pleasure.  
  
  
“Adrian Taylor Pucey, are you going to make a seven month pregnant woman beg to feel your cock inside her? That’s just really rude,” she scolded with a teasing smile.  
  
  
“But I like it when you beg,” he reminded with a flirty wink before he moved his lips over her back, licking her spine as he positioned himself behind her. Sliding his cock into her cunt, he began to fuck her with slow, lazy strokes intended to drive her wild. His hands found her breasts and he nibbled her neck as he moved inside her, his release imminent. Her body moved against his, his thrusts slow but deep. It was taking all his control at the moment not to fuck her fast and a bit rough, seeking his release, but the slow, gentle movements were torturing them both, in a way, and he loved hearing her moans.  
  
  
They moved that way for a bit, Adrian a bit surprised that he’d managed to hold his erection so long. It was the first time he’d been inside her in more than a week, though she’d licked and sucked him to orgasm just a couple days ago. He loved being inside her. Even after coming, he’d sometimes just stay buried inside her warmth, holding her against him. Slow and easy, deep but gentle, fingers twisting her nipples, mouths meeting as she kissed him over her shoulder, tongues stroking each other, the scent of sex and sweat growing thicker. Adrian felt his balls tighten, the feeling of release starting to spread over him, his hand releasing her breast to move between her legs. He found her clit, brushing it rapidly with his thumb as his thrusts began to increase in speed.  
  
  
He came with a grunt, his fingers twisting her clit and sending her into another orgasm, this time a low cry of his name as she convulsed around him, her muscles milking his release from his cock. He continued thrusting until his cock was spent, finally pulling out of her with a soft squishing of their combined juices. Adrian tenderly caressed her back and hair before kissing her deeply, gently moving her so she was laying down. A sated but sleepy smile crossed her face as she pushed his hair behind his ear before stroking his cheek.  
  
  
“I love you,” she sighed happily, feeling exhausted and a bit sore, but incredibly satisfied.  
  
  
“I love you more,” he whispered before placing a soft kiss against her lips. He laid beside her, his arm pulling her naked body against his, gently brushing the sweaty hair away from her still flushed face. “So beautiful,” he said as she snuggled against him. Leaning over the side of the bed, he found the camera. She looked at him with love in her eyes and a naughty smile on her face, his lips curving into a loving smile as raised the camera. “My wild little Kitten,” he muttered affectionately. Click.


End file.
